Orcish Defiance
by Romeomkiller
Summary: With the return of heroes to Azeroth, the Frostwolves have been largely left to help rebuild Draenor. Everything goes sour however when a Blizzard picks up in Frostfire and Draka is lost in the snow. Rated M for some sexual themes and nonconsensual corporal punishment of an adult.


It was winter in Frostfire Ridge. Ever since the Horde had left Draenor after the supposed defeat of the warlock Gul'dan and his demonic master Archimonde, everything seemed to be going well for the Frostwolves.

Durotan sat idly by his beautiful mate, he was unsure. Traditionally the Frostwolves were seasoned nomads, who followed the great clefthooves with their wolf companions. However with the aid of the Horde, the Frostwolves had conquered the former Bladspire Clan of ogres' fortress, Bladespire Citadel.

Were they to stay within the Fortress to combat the frigid winters or continue as theyalways have? That is what he pondered as he sat with an almost blank expression next to Draka, his beloved.

Then suddenly he felt his mate touch his bare chest, a chest that had been strengthened by the abusive chill of the climes of Frostfire. "Durotan?" Draka whispered under her small tusks as she leaned over him. "Yes, my love?" the Chieftain grabbed the female orc's hands from behind and held firmly onto them.

"The clan, it's the savage winds and vicious cold have ascended upon our clan, the clefthooves have migrated to warmer lands, are we to move the clan?" Draka questioned her mate in a light tone of voice.

"No" Durotan responded in a cold-emotionless tone. His deep blue eyes peered up above at his mate as he began to return to the world mentally.

While Draka was surprised by his mate's response and tone, she was on a similar level of thinking that Durotan was.

"Very well" the she-orc ended the scarce exchange of words. She then forced Durotan subtly to remove his grip on her hands, sitting right next to her Durotan.

Draka was a beautiful orc indeed, though she was born sickly, she eventually carved a path for herself in the clan as a beautiful warrior woman.

Physically, she possessed long black hair. Her thick, muscular body partially covered with the leathers and furs of clefthooves. The tusks of clefthooves and gronn covered her shoulders and the tribal emblem - the frostwolf wore on her leather belt.

As she sat by her husband, suddenly an orc, a greenskinned orc, rushed through to make bring information to the Frostwolf Chieftain.

"Cheiftain! We've received reports of gronnkin within the region" the green orc grunt reported to his Chieftain.

The expression of Durotan's face expressed both something grim and worried at the same time. Draka picked this facial expression up, going to comfort Durotan. Although she tried, Durotan seemed unfazed as he began to stand up.

Draka looked over at the green orc grunt, his armor of an alien steel. Green orcs themselves mostly left to return back to Azeroth, while a few stayed behind, either to assist with the reconstruction of Draenor or simply those who wanted to live the tribalistic glory days of their uncorrupted people.

Some orcs had already started to intermarry with the Frostwolves or other Draenor clans, with a few green children borne of a more natural brown-skinned orcish woman.

Durotan looked at the grunt as well. "What's the current state of Frostwall?" the Chieftain asked. The male orc looked up at the fortified ceiling of the Citadel and then responded. "I have yet to make contact with the remaining Horde forces in Frostwall" the orc paused, choosing his words "A blizzard had picked up, making travel by wolf or clefthoof...or wyvern possible to the Frostwall Garrison or even Wor'gol."

"Wor'gol!" Draka blurted out as Durotan turned to look at his wife in an agreeing expression.

"Thank you, Mogosh, you are dismissed" Durotan told the humble grunt. Morgall simply bowed and walked away.

Once the grunt walked away, Durotan began walking out of the entrance to his newly settled iron chambers. Draka however was confused and stood up as she rushed to Durotan's side.

"I shall go to Wor'gol, stay here" Durotan looked his mate in the eyes.

Draka started to speak "No, Frostwall needs to be made contact with, I'll-" "No!" Durotan interrupted her.

"It's too dangerous out there, if the storm wasn't enough, then the gronn and magnaron are" Durotan reasoned to Draka. "If you died, I don't know how I could continue to lead the clan without you."

Durotan said nothing else, ignoring any plight by his mate, he left her to simply follow him until she lost pursuit. By that time, Durotan had left with his wolf, Nightstalker.

Draka was crushed, she was a warrior and she wanted so desperately to accompany her mate on this mission. The female orc had assumed that Durotan was heading to Wor'gol, their original settlement for the Frostwolves.

In an act of defiance, knowing Durotan was gone by now. She rushed out of the their chamber with a viciousness in her burst.

Eventually, she left the citadel, accompanied by her personal frostwolf companion Whitefang. Draka rode the great wolf out into deep snow.

On her journey, she saw five icehoof clefthoof, late with their migration to warmer pastures. Though beside from those beasts, life looked nonexistent, only deep snow and heavy-falling snowflakes as they dove for the white ground.

Four hours later and Draka mounted on her wolf, continued walking through the snow, though some low morale hit the orcish woman as she was beginning to wonder if she would ever get to Frostwall.

She had no direction to where she was going, though she figured based off Whitefang's sense of smell and sight combined with her familiarity with the area would lead them to the garrison.

Eventually Draka urged her wolf to halt. Unmounting Whitefang, she started to walk off with the wolf in pursuit of her. Scouring closely for any prints in the snow, when suddenly, she tripped into a print of some sort in the snow.

Examining it in the snow, her eyes widened. "Magnaron…" Draka blurted silently to herself as suddenly shakes in the earth around her began to cause her and her wolf to run.

From the snowy horizon, a gigantic figure emerged, causing the shaking earth around Draka to increase of severity as the creature faintly neared.

Draka jumped to get ontop of Whitefang, managing to improperly mounting her companion as they began to ride off.

However tried as they must, the magnaron seemed to be targeting her specifically. The magnaron became visible to Draka as it chased after her.

She knew that she couldn't take the beast alone, as much of a good warrior and hunter she was. Though she thought there might be a chance that she could've of outran the creature, Although this seemed to be an unlikely outcome from the speed and pursuit the magnaron was running.

Then suddenly a gigantic thud knocked Draka off Whitefang and covered them with a blanket of snow.

Draka became half-conscious, suddenly being far away in distance from the white ground. The magnaron had picked her up in order to feed on her. She looked below her, seeing the unconscious wolf and then closing her eyes to accept her fate.

However with a sharp, cold pain, when her eyes opened, she was back on the ground. The magnaron that formerly picked up sprawled on the arctic ground.

When Draka looked over the giant, she saw her mate Durotan along with a group of orcs enough to create a small army or raid group. A single tauren and around five ogres accompanying the orcs.

She then closed her eyes, she could barely comprehend what was going on. The female orc then reopened her eyes nearly what seemed like an eternity later to see Durotan standing over her.

Sitting up, Draka looked up at her husband's gaze, it would was cold, not a deep thoughfulness cold, but a coldness of rage or dissapointment.

Then Durotan spoke "Draka, are you alright?" to this Draka seemed nervous. She couldn't understand why she did felt so nervous about the expression of her mate, but something seemed to instinctively tell her to tread lightly around Durotan right now.

"Yes, I...I am okay" Draka replied, with this Durotan simply backed up. Then spontaneously, Durotan's face turned from cold rage to just pure rage.

"Why Draka, why did you disobey me? Not only as your mate, but as your Chieftain!" Durotan barked to his wife.

To this Draka did not reply, the beautiful orcish woman just stood up, slightly timid by the anger of her mate.

"Durotan, I'm sorry, I-"

"You could've been killed, then where would I have been? Not only that, but you put Whitefang in danger and nearly gave the Frostwolves a panic!"

"I know"

Draka paused, she had never felt so nervous around Durotan. She almost felt like a chastised child, in fact, that's exactly how she felt.

Durotan thought about what he would do, unsure to punish her. Was it really the Frostwolf Clan way? It wasn't that uncommon for some other clans to practice it, such as the Warsong or even Blackrocks.

"Draka, I want you to..." Durotan paused.

"Drop your furs"

Draka's eyes widened. Was it sex he wanted? Why sex at a time like this? But then she began to think about it for a while. He didn't want sex...he wanted to give out punishment. That is when Draka backed up

"Duro-"

"Please Draka, I am your mate, your Chieftain"

Draka frowned with widened eyes, reluctantly she obeyed. Loosening the little armor made of leather she had, slipping it off. Then she undid the order of wrapping that her cloth and fur clothing were set to stay on her body. Quickly, the clothing fell off of her, leaving her completely naked.

Durotan looked at his mate, she was even more beautiful without clothes than with, but Durotan had other things on his mind of more importance.

Durotan then collapsed on his and Draka's sleeping furs, made of clefthoof fur. He urged Draka to come to him, his legs perfectly crossed on the sleeping furs.

The naked woman complied to the gestures and walked over to her husband. Draka was still in quite a bit of shock about what was about to happen to her.

Not that she was unfamiliar with corporal punishment, indeed her parents were no stranger to it. She had in addition been spanked by Mother Kashur and Chieftain Garad, but this was different. She had never been struck by Durotan before.

Draka then bent down, over Durotans muscular, folded legs. She had not been instructed by Durotan to do it, but she assumed this to be the way that she would receive it based off her previous punishments by other people.

Durotan lifted his hand, closing her eyes, she felt the blows on her thick, muscular buttocks.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Draka gave little reaction to the blows externally, but all she wanted to do was kick and scream, but she wanted to be strong.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

The pain intensified heavily, light streams of tears began to erupt from Draka's closed eyes. Though something in her told her this was just the beginning.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Durotan continued, reigning down a couple dozen smacks on his disobedient mate's bottom. He also began to notice the redness in Draka's bottom, it glowed through her beautifully colored skin.

The spanking continued for about an hour as Draka finally broke, her cries echoed through the Citadel as she desperately kicked and pleaded both silently and loudly for Durotan to stop, but he continued going seemingly unaffected by the screams or crying.

Whenever Draka tried to cover her large, reddened ass, Durotan would simply smack her hand away and increase the speed of his strikes on her sore and weakened buttocks. Eventually however she ceased effort to cover herself from his punishment.

Another hour of solid spanks accompanied by screaming, kicking, pleading and crying. Around 30 minutes after the two hours in total of the punishment, Draka stopped crying and kicking, she went limp over his knee.

She was a broken woman, her bottom was no longer a bright red, but a strange mix of red and purple. Her beautiful, orcish face stained with tears.

Durotan lifted his wife up, sitting her on his lap, accompanied by a big hug. Durotan knew he took it a little too far, but he refused to relive another moment like this with Draka.

The female orc sobbed into her husband's broad chest, until he lifted her up bridal position. Standing himself up, he placed his limb mate on the sleeping furs, leaving his mate to sob into the thick clefthoof furs.

After a while however, with Durotan waiting patiently, he walked over to his chastised mate, sitting right next to her. He began to stroke her bare back as he put his tusks up to her pointed ears. "Draka, I love you and I don't ever want to have to do this again, you mean everything to me"

To Draka's surprise, tears rang from his eyes and he rubbed her back thoroughly.

"I understand...my love"

Draka eventually drifted off to sleep.


End file.
